


Knotting Tree Tavern

by frado



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frado/pseuds/frado
Summary: You're in heat and looking to pick up a nice alpha at the local tavern. Geralt is most happy help and with some encouragement stops being so "gentle" with you.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 260





	Knotting Tree Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> New to this alpha/beta/omega thing but concepts of heat and knotting are really hot so I'm giving it a try. Not sure how "traditional" the roles are but here you go. Let me know what you think.

"Hey, heading down to Knotting Tree, care to join?" You ask when Klara answers the door.

"Hot damn, yeah I can see why, girl, you're a hot mess" she relies, "I'm afraid I've got other plans but you go get yourself a nice alpha to take care of all this" she gestures at your swollen breasts, dilated pupils, and the scent of heat and sexual desire emanating off you.

You laugh, "thanks, that's the plan." 

\------------------------------------

The tavern is lively but now crowded when you arrive. Everyone notices when your scent wafts over the room. Many ignore, some glare in jealously, but a handful of alphas perk up and stare intensely. 

Focus, you tell yourself. You need a drink first, so you slowly approach the bar.

The pair of betas on one side ignore you but the large man on your right intrigues you. An alpha obviously, but there is something else. You can tell he is tense though, your proximity and heat putting him on edge.

You order your usual from the barkeep and take a seat next to the uncomfortable alpha. 

You introduce yourself then joke, "rough day?"

He takes a long drink from his ale before setting it down and meeting your gaze. His huge pupils are encircled by just a thin ring of bright gold. 

"Geralt. And it might be a rougher night." His voice is deep but smooth. 

"Well," you lean closer, "rough nights aren't so bad are they?"

"Mmm, preferred actually," he growls as he breaths in your scent. The witcher can almost hear the blood rushing to your pussy. He slaps some coins onto the counter and scoops you into his arms effortlessly. 

The other lone alpha's at the bar look on in remorse and you feel pretty damn hot. 

\----------------------

The witcher is on top of you as soon as he sets you down on the mattress. His hands reach up your shirt and down your pants and you feel his hot breath on your neck as he memorizes your scent. He nips at your neck, throat, then lower lip, making you gasp. His mouth is on yours, his tongue exploring your mouth. 

One huge rough hand has found a hard nipple, pinches it gently and squeezes your beast. His other hand finds your hot swollen pussy soaking wet. He spreads your lips with his fingers, and slips one in. You moan.

He pulls off your top and kisses you, bites, and licks his way down from your neck, shoulders, breast, and latches onto your nipple, rolling it between his lips. He pulls of your pants before slipping two fingers back into your pussy. His mouth moves again, to you stomach, hip, and inner thigh. He bites harder there, at that sensitive spot where leg meets pussy. You gasp and he buries his face in your sex, taking in the raw scent of your heat. He licks up from here his fingers enter you to your clit where her circles it with his tongue. 

"Oh my God," you moan as you run your fingers through he silver hair. Your response makes him all the more eager and he picks up speed, fingering your pussy and sucking on your clit until you scream out, arching your back, cumming on his face. 

"Mmmm," he moans as he laps up the wetness.

He undresses as you pant on the bed. Your eyes grow wide at the sight of his huge erection.

"Are you kidding me?" 

He laughs, "are you disappointed?"

"Hell no! Let me see that massive cock!" You kneel on the floor and lick the tip of his dick, gently caressing his balls as you do so. He moans but two large hands reach behind your head, asking for more. 

"I want to fuck your throat." It's almost a growl. 

You let him push your head into him, your lips sliding down his shaft, tongue lapping at the underside. It reaches the back of your mouth but he doesn't stop. You feel the head of his cock pop into your throat and you fight back a gag. 

With one thrust he's balls deep, your lips wrapped around the base of his cock. You lick at his balls and he moans, holding your head in place. Just as you think you can't take much more he pulls back and you gasp. No sooner have you caught your breath than he's slapping your cheek with his cock, demanding more. You open your mouth and with one hard thrust he's back down your throat. He truly does fuck it this time, his hands wrapped in your hair, bobbing your head back and forth, his cock popping in and out of your throat. 

When he lets you break the second time, it's only long enough for him to throw you back onto the bed. Then he's on top of you, shoving your knees apart rubbing the tip of his member along your slit. 

"Fuck you're wet" he says in his deep voice. 

You respond by shifting your hips towards him, trying to line up his cock with your pussy.

"A little eager are we?" He pulls back, not letting you have it yet. You groan in protest.

"Please," you beg.

"Please what?" He rubs the tip against your clit, making you moan both in pleasure and frustration.

"Please, I need your cock. I need you to fuck me."

"But I just did fuck you."

"No my pussy, I need you to fuck my pussy  
Please sir, I can't take it any more. Fuck me as hard as you can." 

His laugh is almost menacing, "you should be careful what you ask of a witcher. I was gentle with that delicate throat of yours."

You want to scream in frustration as his tip barely brushes your pussy again. 

"I can take it, just fuck me already Geralt!" You almost scream at him.

"Well, if you insist." 

He enters you with one hard thrust, stretching you open and sending his cock balls deep up your pussy. You throw your head back and moan in delight at finally being full of him. 

He works you hard and fast but you can tell he's still holding back. 

"Come on, this is nothing, where's that witcher power you threaten me with?" You want to see what he's really capable of. He meets your gaze and his eyes narrow. 

"Don't tempt me," he growls.

"Well don't tease me. I was promised a proper witcher fucking."

He stops trusting and says firmly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"But I want you to. I'll tell you if its too much."

He just stares at you.

"Come on, have you never wanted to just fuck without holding back? I'm tell you I want it, so let yourself go."

You can see the switch flip when the internal fight behind his eyes resolves. He lets outs primal, animalistic growl and slams into you with a force that knocks your breath out. 

"Oh fuck yes," you gasp, wrapping your legs around his torso as he pumps his cock harder. You have no sense of time there is just thrusting, fucking, gasping for breath as the huge alpha plows into you with unnatural strength. Your eyes rolls into the back of your head, as he literally fucks you stupid. Every nerve going off at once. Pleasure and pain, unsure where one ends and the other begins. 

"Can I knot you?" You barely register the words in your ear.

"You...fucking... better" you manage between thrusts.

He groans and with one hard thrust his knot pops into your pussy and keeps swelling as he cums inside you. The sensation of being so full of this man, so powerless beneath him sends you over the edge again. The wave of pure bliss makes yours pussy convulse around him, making him groan and cum even harder. He bites your neck while his hips continue humping you, trying to get his cock and knot ever deeper to hold in his seed. 

As his thrusts slow he licks at the wound on your neck and wraps his arms underneath you, rolling the both of you over. You lie with your head on his chest, enjoying the presence of his manhood trapped inside you. He strokes your hair and caresses your ass as he recovers from his efforts. 

"Are you...okay?" He asks.

"A little sore but oh so satisfied" you respond, shifting your hips around his cock for emphasis. 

He moans and holds you against him as you drift off.

\-------------

It's still dark when you wake. You move to roll off the huge man but feel a pressure between your legs. Firm but gentle hands steady your hips. You look up and find the witcher's gold eyes looking down at you softly.

"Are we still tied? What time is it?"

"About 3am. Do you want me to--"

"No!" You cut him off, "you'll tear me in half with that knot of yours. Besides, it's kind of hot," you give him a smirk. "Are all witchers this... persistent?"

"I wouldn't know." His chest rumbles under you as he chuckles. "Go back to sleep, I'll be done by morning." He wraps his arms around you, holding you to his chest.


End file.
